1. Field
The following description relates to a device and method to monitor a biosignal.
2. Description of Related Art
A camera takes an image of an area in which individuals or wards are located. For example, the camera takes images of children in a daycare and of seniors in an assisted living facility in order to monitor the individuals providing care and the children and seniors themselves. In addition, a guardian reviews an image taken in real time since the guardian has access to the camera through wired/wireless communication, for example, the Internet.
However, since the camera allows real time monitoring of the individual and/or individuals taking care of the children or of the seniors, the individual or individuals may feel pressured which may hamper the ability of the individual to adequately take care of the children or the seniors in particular during an accident or a dangerous incident.
Therefore, since an image is continuously recorded although a special circumstance does not occur, unnecessary data may be produced and accumulated.